Fractured But Not Broken
by yay.shiro
Summary: It's always been Shiro & Tiegan. You never saw one without the other. But, despite their best efforts, once they entered the Garrison they could only get so many classes together. Then Shiro goes to Kerberos, never to be seen again. Tiegan is desperate to get in on the rescue mission. And she does, sharing the same fate as her best friend. Then Shiro comes crashing back to Earth...
1. Chapter 1 (05-27 19:11:47)

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first Voltron fanfic, and I hope you like it. PLEASE review, and lemme know what you think. This chapter is placed in the Garrison.** **Also, Iverson is a total creep in this, so here's your trigger warning for that**

 **OC-Tiegan Raze(nickname is 'tea' pronounced like the drink lol)**

 **Description:** It's always been Shiro and Tiegan. You never saw one without the other. But, despite their best efforts, once they entered the Garrison, they could only get so many classes together. Then, Shiro goes to Kerberos, never to be seen again. Tiegan is desperate to get in on the rescue mission. And she does, sharing the same fate as her best friend. Then, Shiro comes crashing back to Earth...

 **Their (complicated) class schedule:**

 **Shiro :**

 **1) English (Prof. Montgomery)**

 **2) Astrophysics (Comm. Holt)**

 **3) Advanced pilot training (Iverson)**

 **4) Math (Mr. Hendrick)**

 **5) History (Mr. Santos)**

 **Lunch**

 **6) P.E. (Commander Iverson)**

 **7) Medical (Ms. Ryu)**

 **Tiegan :**

 **1) Math (Mr. Hendrick)**

 **2) Astrophysics (Comm. Holt)**

 **3) Pilot training (Comm. Iverson)**

 **4) Advanced medical training (Ms. Ryu)**

 **5) History (Mr. Santos)**

 **Lunch**

 **6) P.E. (Comm.** **Iverson)**

 **7) English (Prof. Montgomery)**

Tiegan laughed as she ran out the front doors of the Garrison, with a laughing but frustrated Shiro in tow.

"Give it back!" he begged, referring to his stolen homework.

"Ha, only if you catch me!" she replied.

She took a sharp left and almost ran into Commander Iverson, who did not take kindly to nearly being knocked over by a sprinting student. He was about to start a lecture about running on school grounds, but once he saw who it was, a small smile grew on his face.

"Ms. Raze, how very nice to see you. Going somewhere?" he asked, staring intently into her grey eyes. They were like pools of silver. He always got lost in them.

Averting her gaze, and making sure to keep her grip on the homework in her hand, she replied

"Oh, sorry sir! I didn't see you there! I'm just trying to return this homework to my friend!" smiling innocently. Inwardly she groaned and prayed for a distraction. The commamder was always starting conversations with her and making...inappropriate moves on her.

As if on cue, Shiro came dashing around the corner, crashing into Tiegan. Iverson stepped forward to steady her before they both fell to the hard concrete.

"Cadet, you ought to watch where you're going! You know there is to be no running on school grounds! Not off to a great start this year, eh, what's your name, Shirogane?" Iverson began the lecture he had stopped earlier for the female cadet.

"I'm sorry, sir. Won't happen again, sir." Shiro said, throwing a glance at Tiegan who was stifling a small giggle.

"You better hope not, cadet. If I catch you doing this again, there will be repercussions." Iverson said sternly, relaxing his furrowed brow only once he had dismissed the cadets and was able to think of how sweet the young cadet had looked when stifling her laughs.

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief once the commander had disappeared around the corner and turned to his best friend who was grinning, still holding onto his work.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked dejectedly.

"Oh, nothing. That guy is such a creep, but at least I never get in trouble." she replied, winking. Shiro reached out quickly to retrieve his homework, but she was too fast and kept it out of his reach. Which was impressive considering he was a whole foot taller than her.

"Nuh uh, no way am I letting you just take this. I wanna read it!" she said while continually sidestepping Shiro's grabby hands.

"No!! Please, Tea, give it back!" he said, blushing slightly.

"Aw, but it's your essay about _love_! How could I not?" she laughed. Sighing, she allowed him to snatch it from her hand. It was so much fun to tease him. They'd known each other practically since they were born, and that meant she knew just what buttons of his to push to mess with him.

The blush on his cheeks had deepened by the time he had gotten his paper back. He pressed it against his chest to keep her from possibly seeing any of the words he had written.

"Look, I-" he began, but was interrupted by the bell, signaling it was time to get to class. They only had 3 out of 7 of their periods together, although they did have some of the same teachers during their other periods **_(see the schedule at the beginning, hope this isnt too complicated...sorry)_**.

"Don't wanna be late turning in that masterpiece." Tiegan smirked. They re-entered the building, and separated to go to their classes.

"Yeah..." Shiro said, watching her disappear into the sea of students.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fall of a Lion

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS I HAVE HAD SUCH A BUSY SUMMER AND SCHOOL STARTED AGAIN and Im kinda dying inside but thus story gives me life so its all good. I am totally enjoying writing this, and I hope you're totally enjoying reading this! :)** **I hope it won't take as long to upload each chapter...**

timeskip to their 6th period class (P.E)*

Apparently today, Commander Iverson decided it would be great to have his Physical Ed classes run 5 miles in the 45 minutes they had for that period. They were currently 3.8 miles in, and he clearly felt the cadets weren't running to the best of their abilities because he was jogging alongside them, shouting things like, "YOU CALL THAT RUNNING? MY GRANDMA COULD RUN FASTER THAN THAT AND SHE'S BEEN DEAD FOR 15 YEARS" and "HOW DID YOU EVEN MAKE IT INTO THE GARRISON, WE ONLY TAKE THE BEST HERE". Naturally, the students were not pleased with this, but what could they do but run. Tiegan and Shiro were jogging alongside each other when Iverson came up from behind them.

"I KNOW YOU CAN RUN FASTER THAN THAT, CADET! SPEED IT UP, OR YOU'LL BE RUNNING INTO NEXT CLASS!!" he shouted, looking directly at Shiro before throwing Tiegan a smirk and sprinting ahead to scream at some other poor kid.

"I thought there was no running on school grounds" Shiro muttered to Tiegan. She merely laughed.

"Betcha I can beat you to the finish!"

"I wouldn't count on it," he grinned. They both were pretty excellent runners, so it usually was a tie. She smirked,

"Alright, if you're so confident that must be why your laces are coming undone."

"Ha, nice try. I'm not falling for that again."

"Okay, if you say so!" Tiegan said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Shiro was slightly suspicious, but he knew the second he looked down she would take off.

"Ready?" he asked. She glanced at him and nodded. As they were already jogging, he figured he'd just kinda say, "GO" and they'd begin. Before he could say anything else, a loud whistle was blown.

"YOU CADETS GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR! I WANT YOU SPRINTING TO THE END! NOW!!!" Iverson screeched as he slowed down to make sure all the students heard him. As he passed by Tiegan and Shiro, he kept pace with them and said surprisingly quietly,

"No rush, Ms. Raze. I have every confidence you will make it to the end on time." Glancing at Shiro, then down, then back up again with a slight sneer he continued, "Just don't push it." He then slowed down to continue with the other students.

"So, you ready?" Shiro smirked.

"Shiro wai-" Tiegan started but was cut off by Shiro's "Go!" and him speeding up from their jog to a sprint.

At first, all was well. They were sprinting along pretty fast, neither one pulling ahead of the other. But then, all of a sudden, Shiro was unable to pull his foot forward to keep up with his momentum. Time seemed to slow down for him as he struggled to bring his foot underneath him, but he lost the battle rather quickly. Shiro threw his arms out to shield himself from the gravel below. He felt Tiegan's hands grab his arm, and would've told her to let go...that she couldn't stop his fall, if they hadn't already both crashed into the gravel causing all sorts of scrapes and scratches along their forearms and shins.


End file.
